1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle load measuring system and more particularly, to an intelligent vehicle load measuring system, which has a sensor respectively installed in the shock-absorber of every wheel of a vehicle to detect the extension length data of the associating shock-absorber and utilizes a calculation unit to receive the extension length data of every shock-absorber and to calculate the weight of the load received by every shock-absorber and the total weight and loadage of the vehicle for enabling the calculated vehicle load data to be displayed on a display device. The invention relates also to an intelligent vehicle load measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle (motorcycle, sedan, bus, truck, towing vehicle, etc.) has a load limit. Overloading a vehicle can significantly impair the driver's ability to steer correctly. Incorrect steering of a vehicle may cause traffic accidents or road damage. Therefore, traffic police department strictly enforces overloading regulations, preventing the occurrence of accidents.
A vehicle driver cannot know whether or not the vehicle (truck or towing vehicle) is overloaded unless the vehicle is measured through a floor weight scale. If a vehicle is overloaded, the driver will be charged for a fine. Further, overloaded vehicles threaten road safety and are contributing to many of fatal accidents on the roads.
Further, a vehicle driver cannot easily know the condition of the shock-absorbers of the vehicle. Any shock-absorber problem may be discovered only when the damage is serious or the vehicle is receiving a routine check. Because a vehicle shock-absorber is expensive, a bad mechanic may convince a driver to replace the shock-absorbers of the vehicle that are not seriously damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an intelligent vehicle load measuring system and method capable of recording the dynamic load curve of the shock-absorbers of the vehicle and the maximum transient load on each wheel during steering of the vehicle for reference by the driver and for further analysis to check the condition of the shock-absorbers. Measuring vehicle load at the same time can remind the driver to get rid of unnecessary weight to achieve the purpose of fuel-saving.